Not-So Happy Birthday
by We-Are-Infinite-42
Summary: Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Funny, goofy, childish, juvenile, handsome, a friend too many and an enemy too many more. He's loyal, brave, street smart, underestimated, intelligent, charming, adorable and hot to some. Anthony is all of these things and so, so much more. But if all of that really is true, why is he so broken on the inside? Rated T. Tony/Gibbs Son/Father
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I know I have a bunch of other stories I should be working on but I had this idea and I just had to get it written. :P Plus, I'm sooo bored today and needed something to do. (Plus I've been listening to sad songs about all day ;-;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS**

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Funny, goofy, childish, juvenile, handsome, a friend too many and an enemy too many more. He's loyal, brave, street smart, underestimated, intelligent, charming, adorable and hot to some. Anthony is all of these things and so, so much more. But if all of that really is true, why is he so broken on the inside? Every once in a while, people will comment at how funny or childish he is, and what a great and loyal agent he is. They get annoyed by him, yet they love having him around. Tony doesn't get it, it's so confusing to him, but he just continues with his mask, keeping it up and not letting it fall.

Then, one day, it's his birthday. He had been cheery all day, sneaking in hints but everyone had been oblivious to it and just ignored him. Ziva had snapped at him, wondering why he was being so annoying today, more than he recently had been. McGee just openly ignored him, not talking straight to him and instead to Gibbs or Ziva. To say the least, he had been hurt. Very hurt. But he didn't let it show, he kept up his mask. Something he was good at, building up walls to keep others out so he doesn't get hurt; like he's hurting right now.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tony was unusually quiet. The team didn't have any cases, so they just were catching up on some paperwork that they had to do. The bullpen was awkwardly quiet without Tony's usual jabber and banter. Few times had Ziva and McGee tried to talk to him, start of a conversation by teasing him out his fiancée. Finally the teasing of his fiancée became too much and he looked up from his paperwork with a cold stare that seemed to make the room much, much colder. "Stop. In case you didn't know, she just dumped me this morning."

Immediately, they began teasing him about it. No sympathy for him, or how he might be feeling. Tony bet they didn't even stop to think that he was really upset about this, considering it was the first girl he actually loved since Jeanne, and it was his birthday- Oh wait. That's right; they chose to ignore the fact that today was his birthday. It's bad enough his father never sent anything; not even a stupid card. His gaze landed on Gibbs' empty desk. He had taken the day off since there wasn't any case so he could work on his boat. He wished Gibbs was here so he could do something about it.

After a few more minutes of his coworkers teasing, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt tears prick his eyes at their insensitivity, but quickly blinked them away. He was good at hiding tears, had been doing it for years now. Tony abruptly stood up and said shortly. "See you Monday." Quickly, he shoved all the papers in the drawers in his desk and grabbed his stuff, walking to the elevator. He ignored the protests that followed him as he got in the elevator and watched the elevator doors close. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. He didn't want to go home. He really wasn't in the mood to go celebrate his birthday that everyone forgot at the bar, and he didn't want to spend the night with some stranger girl that he found wandering the streets. No, he wanted something that actually means something. He didn't think that was too much to ask, just a small something to show that someone cares.

A sigh escapes his mouth and he rubs his face with his hands. He was pondering if whether or not he should go to Gibbs' house. A lump formed in his throat and he decided not to go. It would just be too much to bear if he found out that Gibbs forgot what today is too.

Walking out of the building and getting into his car, Tony just drove. He didn't know where he was going to go. He just knew he needed to get out of here. That's when an idea formed in his mind. There was an old friend that he talked to everyday around now, he knew what today was. A small smile of hope formed on Tony's face and he sped up, suddenly excited. He hadn't seen him in a few months, so it would be fantastic to talk to him for once. A soft chuckle escaped him. He was like the father that he never had.

Turning onto the highway with a ghost of a smile on his face and a seed of hope in his heart, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo began the very long and tiring drive to his destination. Jackson Gibbs' house.

**So? What did you guys think? Should I keep writing or should I just end it right here ;P You guys review and tell me what y'all think. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony doesn't know when he got to Jackson's house. He just sat there in his car, hesitating over going in or not. Usually, he wouldn't do this but he had already been hurt enough today, he didn't really want to be hurt anymore. Yes, he knew that this was Jackson, the man who was like a father to him. Maybe even a Grandfather. A slight smile formed on his face at that thought. A Grandfather… He's never had one before. His father's dad was dead and he was never allowed to visit his mom's dad so Tony was never exposed to the love that a Grandparent brings.

Tony was so busy musing over his own thoughts and self-pity that he didn't even notice it when an old man walked over to his car. The young agent jumped in surprise when someone knocked on his window. It was dark, nighttime to be more precise, so Tony couldn't really see who was at his window.

Slowly, the NCIS agent rolled down his window and squinted into the dark. "Hello? Who is that?" he asked, his hand reaching for his gun and silently pulling it out.

"Tony DiNozzo!" A gruff, yet joyful, voice answered him. "What are you doing here at this hour?" A bright light shined down in his face and Tony had to cover his eyes so he wasn't blinded by what he could only assume was a flashlight.

"Jack? Is that you?" Tony asked warily. The young agent was pretty sure that's who it was but, hey, it's better to be safe than dead.

As soon as the light came, it was gone, and was now shining on the face of Jackson Gibbs. He looked curious as to why Tony was here and Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt and disappointment. "Tony, what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit but isn't today your birthday? Shouldn't you be out celebrating or something?"

Tony lowered his head when he felt tears starting to leak out of his eyes and he managed a nod and whispered, "Yeah, yeah I should be doing something. Today is my birthday."

There was silence for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever until he felt a firm, calloused hand on his chin that forced him to tilt his head up and stare a Jackson in the eye. Tears were rolling shamelessly down his cheeks now; his mask gone just like it always was when he visited Jackson. He heard Jackson's voice, unusually gentle as he spoke. "Damn boy, come on inside and tell me what happened."

Tony turned his head away, Jackson's hand falling back to his side. The young agent sighed, wiping his cheeks off with the back off his hand and let out a nervous chuckle. "Uhh… all right; if you really want to hear my pity story."

Jackson rolled his eyes and took a step back, an irritated sigh coming from his mouth. "Just get out of the damn car Tony." As soon as the words left his mouth Tony shut off his car and climbed out with a tense smile, eyes haunted. "Alright then, let's go."

**Hello! So I finally posted… I know, I'm sorry. It's kinda bad but I wanted to post it before I left for band camp and vacation.**

**:DDD Plus my birthday is soon**

**Anyway, I promise it will be longer next time so review!**


End file.
